Imprinted Love
by DaiiDreams
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob Imprinted on Bella the first time he saw her in New Moon after he became a werewolf? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Long ago, a time when I was last truly happy. How do you think I felt when you left? You left me broken and crying on the floor. I wanted to follow, but I was so weak and slow. Not yet the beautiful immortal I had longed to be – although that is a life closed to me now.

Months of numbness followed, not really seeing, tasting, feeling, hearing and smelling. I was just watching the world go by without me. Trying not to think, just hoping to stay away from memories, not to think about my life before so as to keep the pain away. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget.

But then my mind broke free. A little familiarity broke my careful bonds. My numbness gone, dreading the pain that would surely come. Still screaming nightmares of the time I lost it all.

And I heard the voice. The one voice I refused to think of, yet it didn't hurt. It rang in my ears as though he were right next to me, right there. Furious, but perfect. I would do anything to hear that voice again.

That's when I went to see Jacob Black. He helped me though my bleakest times, gave me a reason to exist. Being together was as easy as breathing; natural. It felt like we belonged together.


	2. Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jacob had been ignoring me for long enough. I was going to have to do something. He'd been the one to keep me together now my protective numbness had gone. Without him, I was going to fall apart at the seams. It'd been two weeks and I was going to go round to La Push. I didn't care what Billy said; he couldn't stop me.

I left some food in the fridge for Charlie, and a note letting him know where I was, and where to find dinner; I didn't know how long I was going to be gone.

I knew exactly what I was going to do. It was most likely that it would be Billy who would open the door and, no doubt, he would tell me some other pathetic lie, hoping to discourage me yet again.

True enough, Billy did open the door when I knocked. He was obviously expecting me; my truck wasn't hard to miss. He told me that Jake was out with his friends and that I probably shouldn't come again. Yeah right. I turned around and climbed back into my truck, not giving Billy so much as a second look. Instead of driving off, however, as I'm sure he expected me to, I sat right where I was. I turned the heater on and got out my well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Every so often I saw a twitch from the curtains out of the corner of my eyes; Billy obviously was hoping I'd give up and go home. But not this time. This time I would wait. Jake had to come home sometime.

I couldn't concentrate totally on my book; my mind was wandering. After a bit, I gave up and put it on the passenger seat. I looked straight ahead and nearly jumped out of my skin. I had no clue how long they had been there, but there were four, rather large, Quileute men standing right in front of my truck, looking pretty angry.

At first I thought Billy had called them to get rid of me and that they were going to cause serious damage to my truck; they looked strong enough. But then I recognised Embry's face among them and I understood. They were not men, but boys. These were the so-called 'Protectors' of La Push.

I arranged my face into a scowl as I got out of the truck. I was sure these were the people keeping Jake away from me. I looked into the face of the obvious leader – he was taller than the others and he was the only one that didn't look furious. His face looked strangely familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it. While I was trying to work out how I knew him, he spoke to me, purposefully looking straight into my eyes.

"Isabella Swan. I know why you are here, but you should go back to Forks. It would be best if you left Jacob alone now."

As soon as he spoke, my mind made the connection, though I had to stifle the memory it brought on just as suddenly as it occurred to me. This was Sam Uley; the man who had found me in the forest that one night. My arms wrapped around my chest as the unexpected pain caught me off-guard. I struggled to push it back; I couldn't deal with it right now. I had to get Jake back. When I spoke I could hear the struggle inside, but I persisted.

"I'm not leaving until I see him. I want an explanation!"

"No. Go home." Sam's voice rang calm and clear. The boys turned away from me.

"Please! Please just let me see him!" I cried out to them, desperate. My eyes filled with tears and spilled over down my cheeks.

The four boys looked at each other. The three behind, including Embry, looked as though they were shaking in rage and one shook his head at Sam. Sam turned back to me, looking exasperated but slightly warmer.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am, but the best thing you can do for him now is to leave him alone. Please Bella, just go ho-" Sam was cut off by a familiar husky voice.

"Wait Sam, maybe I should talk to her."

My heart raced at the voice I had missed so much in these past two weeks. The boys all span round to face him, and I tried to see my best friend over the tall figures of the shaking boys, but I couldn't see so much as the top of his head.

They were all whispering to each other, so low I couldn't even hear. The other boys sounded furious, their whispering almost hissing. I could see they didn't care much for me. I suppose they wondered why I couldn't leave Jacob alone.

Finally, they turned back to me. The other boys still looked furious, but I could see they had given up. Jacob must have managed talk them round.

"Bella." Jacob called to me, his voice harsh. I flinched. Wasn't _I _supposed to be the mad one? What right did he have to be angry at me? I looked for him to see if his face reflected the expression in his voice but I still couldn't see him. The others seemed to be shielding him from me, making sure he didn't get close. I didn't like it; I wanted to be able to see him when I talked to him. I hoped we weren't going to try and talk this out with them right there, not even letting me _see _him.

"Please walk with me" He continued, as though he knew my worries and was reassuring me that no one else would interfere. His voice still held its harsh tone though, and I wondered if it was going to be as simple as I'd hoped.

"Okay..." I replied, my voice wary.

I took a step forwards and, as though on cue, the other boys headed off towards the Black house. I thought I heard Sam whisper something to Jacob that sounded similar to '_Careful, Jake'_, but I couldn't be sure. What would he have to be careful about anyway?

Jacob had turned already by the time I could see his figure. I trailed behind him, looking at my feet as we walked, afraid to see a hardened look in his eyes like the others. I could tell he wasn't looking at me either, through quick glances through my eyelashes.

We walked some way into the woods, and then stopped. He turned, forcing me to halt in my footsteps or else walk into him. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

I had to look up a lot higher than I thought. How much had he grown in the past two weeks? He was huge!

He still wasn't looking at me. His expression was a mixture of guilt, anger and sadness. He pretended to be fascinated by a leaf on the ground and didn't look as though he was going to start explaining any time soon. I supposed I was going to have to start then.

"Jake, I-"

"Bella." He cut me off. "I know I have to explain..." He looked as though he was about to say something else but he stopped himself. He was still looking at the ground, and it was really irritating me. Why couldn't he just look at me when he talked to me?!

"Will you not even _look_ at me?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though he was bracing himself for something. It felt like an age, just waiting for him to look at me. Why was it so hard for him?!

When he finally opened his eyes, they looked dull and drained of feeling. They were expressionless, completing the cool, hard mask his face had become. He looked like Sam had, and I hated it. He was not my Jacob. I was about to shout that at him and storm off – this new Jacob was not the best friend I had been fighting for – when I saw something change in his face. Just a flicker at first, but then it was his whole expression, breaking through his careful mask and erasing it. At first it was of confusion and surprise, but then – slowly – it changed to amazement and joy and some other expression that stirred something deeply buried inside me. I knew this is not what he had been planning to happen; it felt like he had seen something in my face that had changed his mind so suddenly. I couldn't comprehend what it could be though.

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like even longer than when he had refused to look at me. I started right back, still trying to work out what that expression meant. I felt like I had seen it before, in a forbidden memory.

"Bella..." he whispered. His voice was saturated with happiness.

"Jake, what..." My voice trailed off as I realised what his expression looked like.

It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

It was like how Edward used to look at me.


	3. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jacob threw his arms around me in a huge bear hug. I just stood there, still shocked by the look on his face. What was going on? Why was he looking at me like that? I was so lost in my confusion that I didn't feel his sweltering heat. At first.

"Holy crow! Jake, you're boiling!" I shouted, trying to push away from him. I was obviously not strong enough to move him myself, but he let me go easily enough. I looked him up and down. "Are you still ill?!" That could explain the strange mood swings too.

"I'm fine. Never felt better!"

"But you're burning up... _everywhere_!"

His expression darkened. "Oh yeah... Well that's the thing..."

"What thing, Jake?" These cryptic half-sentances were driving me crazy! Why could no one talk to me straight without being so damn _confusing_?!

Jacob could tell I was annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed as he read the expression on my face; my mum always said I was like an open book.

"I know this must be frustrating you, Bella. I really wish I could explain. _Really, _I do." He looked frustrated, as though he was trying to figure something out. Then, an idea must have hit him because his face brightened up. "Wait a minute..."

He looked around him, and seemed satisfied that we were surrounded by trees. He turned back to me, a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"Please, wait here one minute. I'll be right back."

"You're leaving me? Wait, Jake why?"

"Trust me. I'll be back before you can miss me." He winked at me before he turned and ran off into the trees.

Great. So now Jacob was acting weird and I was alone in a forest. Luckily it was still light, or I might not have been able to keep myself together. Last time I was alone in the trees...

No. I couldn't think about that. Not now. The last thing I needed was to fall apart here. I had to work out what was up with Jake. What were these mood swings all about?

I'd barely thought about it when Jake came bounding back, pulling his shirt back on. Why did he take it off?! His face was triumphant and I barely had a chance to marvel at his speed before he'd scooped me into another bear hug.

"Jake...can't...breathe"

"Sorry..."

He let me go, but kept his arm around my waist so, when he sat on the ground, I was forced to sit on him. It was weird, being this close to Jacob; I wasn't used to it.

"So Bella, I have a lot to explain." He started fiddling with my hair. What was that all about? Where'd this sudden closeness and confidence all come from? _What'd changed?!_ He didn't look as though he was going to continue, so I prompted him.

"Yes... A lot. For instance, what's been going on these past two weeks? Where did you go before? Where did _this _come from?_"_ (I gestured to his hand, still in my hair).

He snatched his hand away, but rested it around my waist instead. "Oh. Yeah. About that... Well..."

"Spit it out Jake."

"I'm sorry. I just... don't know how to say it. It's pretty big. And weird. And..." His expression darkened, as though he had thought of something particularly upsetting. "And you might hate me when I tell you. I suppose I understand..."

"Jake please, just tell me. I won't hate you, and I can handle weird. Try me."

He shifted nervously underneath me "Okay. Do you remember that day at the beach? The first day we met."

"Of course."

He nodded. "Right well, I told you stories. About our myths?"

"Just cut to the chase, Jake." I didn't like being reminded of that time. That was the day I found out what Edward was. I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Sorry. Well basically..." He looked me right in the eyes. "I'm a werewolf Bella."


	4. Decision

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" I gasped, jumping up.

He looked hurt but I couldn't concentrate on making him feel better right now. Was he playing a joke on me? Was this his idea of funny?!

"Jake, are you serious?!"

He looked me straight in the eyes "Yes." I couldn't see any trace of a lie in his face.

Wow. I needed some time to think. Alone.

I turned away from him.

"Jacob, please can I have a minute?"

"Err... yeah... sure..." He sounded unsure but he got up to leave. "I won't be too far. Just call me when you want me to come back. If..." His voice trailed off and he turned and ran off into the trees.

Right. _Now_ I could think.

I wrapped my arms around my chest. The déjà vu of this would bring back bad memories, but I needed to get through it.

I can't believe I had to face a decision like this again. Mythical creatures weren't meant to be so common that you would end up having to decide if you loved the person enough to keep them in your life regardless; twice!

Though I supposed my decision had already been made. I'd decided before that I could accept one before I even knew what it would mean. This time, he was my best friend; he meant more to me. It would be hypocritical to accept one in my life and not another.

I still couldn't get my head around it. Jacob; a werewolf? He seemed so human! But nothing really had changed; he'd always been like this, I'd just not known. I wonder why he chose now to tell me.

So my decision had been made. I'd fought too much for Jacob to lose him over this...

I guess I'd left Jake hanging for long enough.

"Jake..." It was only quiet, but I guessed he'd be close enough to hear.

Sure enough, as soon as I'd made a sound, he re-emerged from the trees, though his eyes were wary and he walked slowly and carefully towards me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" His voice was apprehensive.

"No."

He smiled. It was only small though, as though he was afraid to be too pleased.

"Jake, I don't know what to say..."

He looked down, the hurt returned to his face. He looked like a sad little child at that moment, so I strode over to him and took his hand. He looked at me then, sadness still in his eyes.

"Jake, it doesn't matter to me. I don't mind!"

His smile in response to my words was blinding. It spread across his face and lit up his eyes. He clasped my other hand and stared right into my eyes.

"Really? You don't care?"

"No!"

He dropped my hands to hug me to his waist, and then he swung me round like a little kid. He seemed so happy and I smiled along; it was contagious!

When he put me down, he was still smiling a blissful smile; one I'd never seen on him before. Something had definitely changed.

I wanted an _explanation_! I mean, sure he was a werewolf, but that didn't explain him avoiding me for two weeks, strange mood swings, the suddenly boiling temperature...

"Jake, what exactly has been going on the past two weeks then? You seem...different."

He didn't seem bothered at all to explain to me now. I was hoping that was a good thing; that it would mean the most shocking secret had been told, there wasn't anything that could still scare me away. He sat on the ground again and patted the ground next to him for me to sit.

"This might take a while" He said when I seemed reluctant. I didn't fancy standing for a while though, and there was a cold breeze picking up so I sat down and curled up into his warm side.

"Okay. I'm ready." I mumbled.

* * *


	5. Explanations

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! They really make me happy and want to write more :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

He explained everything. Firstly, he set me right on some basic points; for example that he didn't need the full moon to change. It was simply his state of mind – if he got really angry he would change, and he's have to calm down to change back. Hollywood didn't get much right.

Then he told me about how the 'Protectors' of La Push were actually the pack of werewolves on the reservation. He said he'd only become a werewolf that night after the cinema two weeks ago, which explained a lot. Apparently he was born with the werewolf gene and it wasn't 'activated' until he grew up a bit.

"So is Billy a werewolf?!" I exclaimed after he revealed that the gene was passed down from father to son.

"No, it sort of...skipped a generation."

"How come?"

"Well, before, there wasn't really a reason to have werewolves on the reservation."

"And there is now?"

"Well, not exactly...anymore. But once things are set in motion..."

"What do you mean? What does La Push need protecting from that needs a pack of werewolves to fight?"

He seemed reluctant to answer. "Really, there's only one enemy of werewolves...Vampires" He said the last word softly, probably realising the effect it would have on me. He knew me so well.

"Oh." My voice sounded kind of strangled

He changed the subject then, telling me about how werewolves had some weird telepathic field when they were in wolf form; apparently to help them hunt, but the rest of the pack could see all the other things in your head. Luckily he didn't stay on that for too long either, so I didn't have time to let my mind remember the other person I'd known who could do that...

Then he told me about this special thing for werewolves to find their soul mates. He called it Imprinting. He said it's like love at first sight, but much stronger. He said it's almost like gravity moves and that, once a wolf has imprinted, he is tied to her and he has to be with her. He said she would never reject him either, because they were always meant to be together and he would show her so much love and devotion it would be hard to resist. He said that it was meant to be rare, but Sam and Jared had already imprinted so they wondered if it was more common than they thought.

Then he moved on to the special little quirks they have from being werewolves. For instance, their body temperature. For one thing, he was never cold anymore, so he supposes that's so they can endure the elements. He also said they heal really fast; he could get a deep wound that could take months to recover from, and have barely the hint of a scar left half an hour later. He said it was pretty handy, because it'd be hard for them to go to a doctor when they have a body temperature that means they should be dead.

Then he told me about the pack in general. He said there were only five of them at the moment, but some of the other boys on the reservation – namely, Quil – were looking like they were going to change pretty soon. He said Sam was the Alpha of the pack, so they had to listen to him; they were physically incapable of disobeying orders given by the Alpha. They all respected him though, because they admire how he coped with being the first one to change; not having anyone to help him through it.

He told me a bit more about the pack and the whole change, getting more excited when he told tales of when they were all out running together.

"So that's what you've been busy doing these past weeks. Well, I suppose I can understand you being too busy to call–" I stated when he'd run out of steam.

"It wasn't that I was too busy, Bella. I'd always make time for you. But I wasn't _allowed_ to talk to you." He sounded quite resentful of that.

Okay, now I was confused. "Why?"

"They told me it would be best if I left you alone now I'd changed. They thought I'd tell you about us. You see, why do you think we go running at night? Why we meet in secret? People can't know about our existence! To them, we have to remain stories; just folklore made up by a bunch of crazy, senile men who didn't know what they were talking about. They were still worried though, Sam had to order me not to tell anyone; especially not you."

"But Jake... you just told me everything...How?"

"Well, Bella. You see, there can be exceptions to the rules. For instance, once a werewolf Imprints, she is allowed to know all about us."

He took my face in his hands and held my head so I had to meet his gaze as he looked straight into my eyes.

I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was going...

"So I could tell you Bella, because I Imprinted on you."

And it had.


	6. Certain

_**A/N: This could be a pretty good ending. Should I carry on or should I end it here?**_

_**Thank you for reviewing! It makes me happy :D**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

My mouth popped open. You have got to be _kidding_ me.

"B-but when?!"

"You remember when you came today? The other guys were trying to get rid of you but I suggested you talked to me?"

He can't have meant then. He was definitely hostile then. "Yes..."

"Well, I hadn't then. I planned to tell you to leave me alone, to send you back to Forks. It wasn't until I looked at you – and I mean properly looked, rather than a glance to see you're there – that it happened. I was all ready to send you away, but the moment I looked at your face, I couldn't bear it."

So that explained the sudden change of expression and intention in his face when he looked at me; the way it seemed like something in my face had changed his mind – and it had! It seemed weird, now I realised what had happened, how it had all changed from that one moment. If he hadn't looked at me, he never would have Imprinted and he would have told me to go away. Instead, he spent the whole afternoon telling me everything about his new life. All the pieces were slotting together now.

"It just felt... like nothing else mattered." His voice grew excited and loud. "And nothing else does matter!"

But he was wrong; other things did matter. Like the fact I couldn't be to him what he wanted me to be; now more than ever.

"But Jake, I don't feel that way about you! How can you Imprint when I don't feel the same way?"

This didn't faze him like it had for me; apparently he had the answer. He'd obviously thought this through. "Bella, I told you. I'm anything you want me to be; whether that's a brother, a best friend or more."

"But you said that Imprinting is your type's way of finding their soul mates! How can I be yours when I don't feel like that about you?"

His excitement disappeared. I'd found a flaw he hadn't wanted to logic out yet. "I don't know. None of us know how or why Imprinting happens, just how it feels." His voice picked up slightly again. "And how it feels is amazing. I couldn't stand to hurt you; ever. I will be for you exactly what you want me to be and no more or less. This doesn't have to be an issue; it doesn't change anything!"

He was wrong again. This Imprinting thing was clouding his mind to the facts. Couldn't he see?!

"Jake, it changes everything! All the time we're together, I'll be knowing that it isn't the same relationship I want it to be. It won't be just some high-school crush like before, but something else; something much stronger. I don't know if I could handle that sort of thing. And I also know that all the while, you'll be watching, waiting for me to feel the same way. But I can't feel the same! You're like a brother to me Jacob, I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you. A relationship like that just wouldn't work between us."

His face turned serious and sincere. "I know Bella. I wouldn't ask it of you. Just please, don't make me leave you. I need to be in your life!" All the excitement in his voice had gone, and there was a hint of desperation badly concealed within it.

I felt so terrible. Some force, unexplainable but strong, seemed to have changed so much between us. I didn't know exactly how he felt, but I could guess. I couldn't stand that look on his face; the look like everything in his life was about to fall apart. I especially couldn't stand that I had caused it.

That wasn't the only reason I couldn't just leave him. I came all the way over here to get him back because I needed him in my life. I still did. He was the one thing holding me together and now he needed me too, I didn't have to worry about him leaving me or hurting me. If he did, it would hurt both of us; just like it would if I left him now.

"Okay, we'll try. Mainly because I've fought too much for you, Jacob Black, and I'm not going to give you up at the finishing post." It might have meant more to him than me, but it was the truth.

He beamed at me, all the desperation and sadness gone from his face. He threw his arms around me and pulled me into another bear hug, knocking the breath out of me again.

"Jake... seriously... can't breathe"

"Whoops..."

He let me go, looking sheepish. I smiled back to show I wasn't mad at him, and he pulled us back down to the ground; me on his lap again. It was getting colder now, so I buried my face in his warm side.

It was nice, just sitting here with Jake, like nothing else mattered. I knew everything, and I was sticking with him.


	7. Sleep

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed with advice as to whether to keep writing and everyone who's stuck with my story, even when it was inactive! _**

**_You all seem to want me to carry on, so here's the next chapter! _**

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update; I've been really busy. But now it's the holidays, so I'll hopefully be able to give ****you a few more chapters!**_

**_I know you're all fed up of short chapters, so I'll try and make the next one a nice long one!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

We sat together for a while in silence. It was nice to just have him back again, after two weeks of the frustration of him avoiding me. I'd missed the comfort of his musky scent and his soft hair.

I didn't know what my decision to stay with Jacob, whatever the circumstance, was going to begin - especially because of the whole Imprinting situation - but I knew it would start something. My life just couldn't stay uneventful for very long. But for now, everything seemed to have gone back into place, and it felt good.

It had started to get dark when Jake broke our silence.

He sighed. "We should probably get back now... I mean, your dad will be wondering where you are. And the others..."

I nodded into his side. I definitely didn't want to worry Charlie. Not that he would mind that much that I was out with Jake.

I started to get up, and he helped me to my feet. My legs felt stiff after sitting still for so long and I felt a little dizzy. I wobbled a bit and almost fell over, but Jacob caught me. His reflexes must have gotten faster. That, or he just knew how clumsy I was. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me through the trees.

Just before we reached the edge of the forest, Jacob put me back on my feet, but he kept an arm round my waist so I didn't fall again.

He helped me climb into my truck, but he seemed reluctant to let me drive myself home.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you, but the others..." He quickly glanced towards the house.

"I'm fine. Really. I can get myself home just fine." It wasn't like I was drunk. I hope he wasn't planning on being ridiculously overprotective.

He finally gave in, mainly because Billy tapped on the window and told him to come in. He cast me a glance before he ran into the house.

----

When I got home, Charlie was watching the TV in the front room. He looked up as I came in and, probably after seeing that I looked relatively cheerful, smiled.

"It go well then?" He asked, half-turning back to the TV.

"Yeah. We sorted everything out. Sorry I got back so late"

Charlie's attention was turned back to the TV and he just nodded and muttered something unintelligible in response. I figured that was my cue to leave.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, my head full of what had happened today. This morning felt like days ago. Everything had changed in a matter of hours.

Were me and Jacob destined to be together? I know our friendship was easy, natural, but I'd never seen him _that_ way. To me, he was just my best friend; almost family. But if imprinting was about finding a soul mate, did that mean we would end up together anyway? That nothing could keep us apart again? I liked the idea of that; of him not being able to leave me again the way he had these past weeks. But what did it mean for me? Would I naturally start to see Jacob that way? Or would I have to make myself?

So many questions were rolling around my head. Questions I didn't know the answer to. Questions I would only be able to answer in time. I guess, for now, I should just make the most of what I knew and what I had, and only worry about the future when it was time to.

I fell asleep wondering where Jake was now. He'd told me that they ran patrols at night, so they were bound to be out running right now. I just hoped, wherever they were, that they were safe.

-------------------------------------------------

I was in the forest again. I was searching, as usual. Stumbling through the forest, looking. I knew what was coming; the realisation, and then the awaking to myself screaming.

But tonight was different. Just as I was about to realise there was nothing to look for, there was a rustle behind me. I spun round in confusion, yet knowing, as you do in dreams, that whatever was behind me was not the thing I was looking for. But then a large figure stepped out of the shadows, and it was Jacob.

When I saw it was him, I wasn't scared or searching anymore. I just ran to him in relief and fell into his pleasantly warm embrace.

-------------------------------------------------


	8. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I woke up in silence, for once, and there was sunlight streaming through my window. I sat up, amazed to have had a pleasant night sleep for the first time in months. The alarm clock by my bed said it was 10.30; that means I'd slept for around 12 hours.

Charlie had left already; probably fishing again, so I got dressed and wandered around the house, trying to find something to do. I'd done all my homework, and I'd done all the housework too. I needed to occupy my mind some way; free time had to be avoided at all costs.

I decided to call Jacob. He should have been up by now, and hopefully he wouldn't be busy. Maybe I could even go round to La Push.

Billy answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Billy, it's Bella. Is Jake there?"

"Err... yeah. He's just woken up. Hang on a sec."

There was some rustling and a lot of mumbling and then Jacob answered the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded tired; I probably shouldn't have bothered him.

"Hi Jake! How long have you been sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Hey Bells!" His voice picked up now he knew it was me on the other end of the phone "No, you didn't. I can't sleep all day, anyway. What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if I could come round or something. There's nothing to do here."

"Oh. Well, I'm supposed to be meeting up with the others later on, but that's not really important... You can come now!"

"I don't want to ruin your plans with the others... Won't they get mad at me?"

"No, no, they understand..."

I knew what that meant. They knew about him imprinting. Oh well, I suppose there was no escaping the fact they'd find out. If it meant I was allowed to see Jacob more, I may as well use that.

"Oh okay. So you're sure they won't be mad if I come round?"

"I'm certain."

"Ok. I'll be there soon then."

"Ok. See you soon Bells."

----

I drove to Jacobs pretty fast. For some reason, I just couldn't wait to see him again.

When I pulled up outside his house, he was already in the doorway. He looked pretty surprised to see me there so soon.

"That was quick" He said as I climbed out of the truck "You in a rush?"

"Only to get here. I didn't want to waste any time..."

He nodded and took one of my hands in his.

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"Oh, I dunno..." I hadn't really figured out anything to do once I actually got here. I'd just wanted to see Jake. I looked up at his face; he had huge shadows under his eyes. "Do you want to sleep? You look like you could do with some."

He shook his head and pulled a face. "No. I'm not having you come all the way here and then falling asleep as soon as you get here. I'm fine. You seem like you've slept well though."

I looked down "Yeah... I... didn't have such a bad sleep." I didn't want to get into the specifics.

"That's good..."

We walked in silence for a bit. I didn't know where we were headed, but I trusted Jacob did.

Jacob broke the silence. "So you're not having any second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"Yesterday. I mean, you haven't changed your mind?"

"What, about sticking by you, even though you change into a wolf sometimes? Nope, I'm pretty set on that decision." I grinned.

He smiled a little back, but he had something else on his mind. "What about the... other thing?"

"Jake, I made my decision. I'm not leaving you, no matter what. Don't worry!"

He looked into my eyes and his face broke into a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

----

We strolled together along the beach. It was pretty warm, so I didn't need to curl into Jacob like I had before, but I still held his hand. I knew I probably shouldn't, just in case it gave him the wrong idea, but I felt a compulsion to. Maybe this was what the Imprinting was doing to me, or maybe it was just the relief from having him back, but I felt like I needed to touch some part of him, almost to make sure he was real. We didn't talk about much important stuff, just simple everyday things, but it was still really nice to talk to him properly again. It'd been so long since I'd had someone to properly talk to.

There was something familiar about this beach, but I couldn't remember where from. It felt like I'd been here a lifetime ago. It wasn't until Jacob reminded me that I placed it. It was the beach we had first met. We began talking about that day almost a year ago. I would never have imagined, back then, that things would end up this way. Jacob hadn't even believed in the Quileute legends back then!

That thought brought back a memory from the day before. I don't know why, but it had bugged me a bit. It was when he was talking about why the werewolves came back in La Push; when he was talking about their enemies. The way he said the word _Vampire_ was almost as if he knew; not only who they were, but what effect the thought of them had on me.

"Jacob!" I almost shouted, cutting into his description of one thing or another. He looked at me in alarm, trying to work out what was wrong.

"Bella, what happened?" His eyes were pleading, desperate to figure out what had upset me.

"You know... about the C-Cullens?" For some reason I had a struggle getting the word out. I felt the pain hit me when I said the name and wrapped my hands around my chest while I tried to pull myself together.

His confused eyes melted slightly into understanding. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I didn't explain that bit... I didn't know how you'd... feel." He eyed me cautiously. We had stopped walking, and I was standing still and staring at him, still trying to block out the pain from saying their name. "Well, when I changed for the first time, it was obvious the whole werewolf story wasn't just a myth. Then everyone explained to me that all of our legends are true. Even the one's about the... cold ones." I heard his reluctance to use the word. I was grateful he didn't say it. "And then Billy told me everything. He knows all the legends off by heart, of course. He always knew they were true."

"Oh." It made sense really. It would be logical that they all had realised through the truth of their legends; it was how _I_ had found out, after all, and I hadn't needed to morph into a wolf to believe the tales in the first place.

We carried on walking down the beach again. After a few minutes we came up to the driftwood tree where Jacob had told me the stories first. It looked the same now as it had then, roots sticking up and totally bleached white by the sea. I sat on the trunk and Jacob sat beside me. This place was full of memories – so many things had changed since then; yet so many things were still the same. Like me and Jacob being here together. Maybe we were destined to be together; it certainly seemed like it, we kept getting thrown together. A lifetime with Jacob wouldn't be so bad; things were so easy around him. He seemed to know me so well that I never needed to worry about avoiding topics of conversation or anything that would remind me of Them around him; he did it for me. Plus, he lessened the pain from the hole in my chest. It wasn't totally healed, it still hurt, but it was bearable now. Jake kept me together, because now, we both needed each other.

We talked about more pointless things for goodness knows how long. Jake was halfway through a story about how Embry almost got into a fight with some people from a different school off the reservation when he stopped mid-sentence and turned his head to the side, as though he was listening to something. I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I'd even opened my mouth to speak, Jacob had jumped to his feet.

"I have to meet the others; they won't let me bow out. I'm sorry Bella, I was having fun!" he explained in a hurry, and I could tell he had to get to the others as soon as he could.

"That's fine Jake, I can't take up all your time! You have other things you have to do. I'll just drive myself home-" He cut me off.

"You'll what? Drive yourself home? I don't think so! You're coming too!"

"Huh? But I thought..." Didn't he have to go alone? I don't think they let random humans join in their pack meetings.

"I'm sorry, you'll probably be really bored, but hopefully it won't be for that long and then we can come back here!"

"But the others..."

"No Bella. The guys will be fine with it, they understand."

Oh yeah, the rest of them understood. I'd forgotten about that bit. "Oh. Ok. I guess we'd better set off now then. God knows how long it'll take us if I actually _try_ to walk fast."

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Maybe it'd be easier if..."

He scooped me up into his arms and started running towards the forest. He ran fast, but he seemed to find it easy. He wasn't out of breath, and his grip didn't loosen as though he was tired. I didn't want to think of the last time I had been in similar circumstances – being carried through the forest at high speeds – so I concentrated on Jacob's woodsy scent. It was so comforting, and totally fitting in our current surroundings.

"Right. We're here." Jacob put me onto the ground, but kept a hand around my waist to make sure I stayed steady. "And don't worry Bells, I'm right here."

We walked through a small clump of trees into a clearing containing the four huge boys from yesterday, who, judging by the looks on their faces, knew nothing of Jacob's plan to bring me with him. Also, none of them looked particularly pleased with Jacob's decision to do so either.


	9. The Pack Meeting

**_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a good holiday!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Sam's calm voice was the first to break the silence.

"Jacob..."

"I know" Jacob cut in. "It's a pack meeting. But I couldn't exactly leave her on her own! She knows everything anyway–" I could see two of the boys look purposefully disdainful in my direction at the mention of that "–so I don't see why she can't be here. She could even be a help! She knows them more than we do."

Sam thought about it for a bit. He looked at the other boys, who seemed to have cheered up since Jacob mentioned me helping.

"Oh fine, she can stay."

Jacob grinned "Cheers Sam, knew you'd understand."

Sam just nodded and then turned to the rest of the boys. "Anyway, now we're all here, we need to talk." The others all relaxed and started chattering with each other. I thought Jacob might join them, but he stayed with me, on the edge of the clearing. He listened to what the others were saying though and shouted something at them every now and again. From what I understood, the wolves had caught the scent of a vampire near the Forks border a couple of nights ago but they hadn't caught any trails to suggest they'd been back.

They started discussing tactics and formation then, and they called Jacob over to demonstrate. I stopped concentrating on what they were saying then, I didn't really need to know how they hunted. I just slipped into some wave of daydream while they talked.

A sudden mention of my name broke me out of my reverie. They were whispering together about something and they kept repeating my name. I half-wanted to walk over to them and ask what they were talking about, but I daren't. I just watched them carefully, hoping to grasp some understanding of what they were talking about.

I wasn't watching for too long. They must have made a decision to talk to me myself about whatever it was they needed me for.

"Bella..." one of the boys turned from the huddle they had formed to look at me. I didn't recognise him, but I knew he was one of the boys who seem the most angry that I kept turning up. I was slightly worried about why he was talking to me, so I looked to Jacob for assurance that he wasn't planning to attack me or something. Jacob looked like he wasn't too pleased about what this boy had been planning to do, but not in a way that made me scared; just as though he was scared this boy was going to say something to upset me.

I turned back to this mystery boy. He was looking at me, waiting for some sort of response.

"Yes..." My voice was cautious.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem. We've caught the scent of a bloo-" someone hit him in the back before he could finish the word and he checked himself "- I mean a vampire, but we're not really familiar with how they think. Seeing as Jacob brought you along-" he glared in Jacob's direction "-to help, you may as well give us some help."

What did they want me to do? I didn't quite understand.

Sam picked up on my confusion. "I think what Paul means is, could you possibly help us try and figure out what their next move is? Or where they'll hide?"

Oh dear. They wanted my help to find this vampire?! What could I say? I didn't know the mind of every single vampire ever, just because I happened to know one family of them.

I guess it was obvious I wasn't really sure how to answer, because Jacob chimed in with a concerned afterthought. "Of course, we can understand if you have no idea. The guys just thought, can't do any harm..." he said the last four words as if he highly doubted that was the case. I could tell he was the one trying to discourage them from asking me. How thoughtful.

"Well, I don't really know all vampires. And..." I paused. "And the" I swallowed, determined to get the name out. "the Cullens were different to _most_ vampires..."

Jacob nodded, satisfied. I guess he knew what my answer would be, even before they had asked me the question. He half-turned to the others, ready to try another idea, but Paul spoke up again.

"Yes, we know that. But you must know something; like the sort of things they wouldn't like, or they would try to avoid?"

Jacob looked like he was about to leap at Paul. "Paul. She doesn't know. Leave it." He spat the words at him.

Paul seemed unperturbed by Jacob's reaction. He carried on looking at me, waiting for his answer.

"I-I really _don't_ know." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't magic an answer out of the air.

Paul sighed and turned back to the others. "_She_ was helpful." he commented to the others, purposefully loud enough that I could hear.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a growl ripped from someone's throat and suddenly all the pack were between Jacob and Paul. Jacob was shaking violently and Sam was whispering soothingly in his ear. Paul was just watching Jacob with an amused look on his face.

"You know, you really need to manage that temper of yours Jacob." His voice was just as amused as his expression.

Jacob's shaking had reduced so that only his hands were shaking. Sam turned from Jacob to Paul.

"Maybe he does, but he doesn't need you setting him off. You knew exactly how he was going to react, and there was no need to say that."

Paul's expression changed to a kid who had heard the lecture a hundred times before. "Yeah, yeah sure."

Sam turned to the whole group. "I think that's enough for one day. I'll meet you all at Emily's; she's cooking you all some lunch." At the mention of lunch, the whole group perked up. "And we'll still run a patrol tonight, as we arranged. Okay?"

There was a murmur of agreement, before all the boys raced into the forest, desperate to get to the food first, probably.

Only me and Jacob were left in the clearing. His shaking had stopped entirely and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I really didn't know Paul was going to behave like that. It was totally out of-"

"Jake. It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I reassured him, before he could go any further. I didn't want him to feel bad or angry with his friends because of me.

He still looked upset.

I tried to cheer him up. "So, we have the rest of the day. Huh? What're we going to do now?"

It worked. He smiled and scooped me up in his arms again. "Well, how about we go back to the beach? We can grab a sandwich or something from mine; we could have a picnic or something." He was already running through the forest again.

"Sounds good." I smiled back.


	10. Months

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'll try and get you guys another chapter soon!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks; and also the last couple of weeks of school before spring break, passed with a steady routine. After school was let out, I'd get home, do some homework and housework, and then head over to La Push for a few hours. School dragged, but I knew I had the time with Jacob to look forward to afterwards.

I could feel the change. Through the days, I could feel us growing closer together. I suppose it was inevitable; there were no more pack meetings when I was around – they'd probably learned their lesson from last time – so I had the hours alone with Jacob. Not only were we be becoming best mates again, but something more. Our friendship was different, almost easier now, and it was nice. The more time we spent together, the more the boundaries of our friendship blurred. We could be ourselves truly with each other.

This time was even healing the hole in my chest. Not completely, but slowly stitching the edges back together. Jacob was not only putting me back together again anymore, but also being my support. If I ever thought of Him, and the pain would take me over, all I had to do was think of Jacob and it was already easier to handle. Even the nightmares weren't so bad anymore; they didn't have their same impact on me anymore. I felt as though I was watching them from a different view; detached from the dream. I would still awake screaming, but not every morning.

I had a feeling that, if Jake disappeared again, it'd be even worse. But I didn't need to worry about that; Jake promised me enough he would never leave me again, and I believed him. I trusted Jacob with my life.

* * *


	11. Missing

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! _**

**_I've been really busy :S_**

**_But I've finally got round to writing and here it is! A shiny new chapter for you all!_**

**_I know it's short, sorry. But what would you prefer? Longer and hardly updated, or shorter and updated more frequently?_**

**_Hmm._**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Finally, spring break came. Luckily, the past couple of weeks had gone by pretty fast, and without much to note. It was nice; I didn't remember so much time going by with any sense of normality since I'd moved here!

I'd planned to spend spring break mainly on the reservation. It's not like I had anywhere else to go, and everyone there didn't seem to mind making room for me. In fact, Jacob insisted we didn't spend _enough_ time together; despite the fact I spent nearly all my free time with him. It was nice to feel wanted again; like people really did care about me, and not just because I'm family.

I went over to Jacob's pretty early, ready to make him go back to sleep if he looked tired. I knew I probably should have just stayed at home a bit longer to let him sleep anyway, but I hadn't wanted to be rattling around Charlie's for a few hours with nothing to do.

I was surprised when no one came out when my truck came near the house. Usually Jacob uses the fact you can hear my truck from about a mile off, and he's out to meet me before I've even got there. He must still be asleep.

I knocked on the door anyway; if anything Billy would answer.

It took a while before there were any sounds of movement in the house; I was half turned to get back into my truck and wait there for Jake to wake up when Billy opened the door. He looked as though I'd woken him up, but he didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Bella" he grunted, backing out of the doorway and towards the kitchen table and slumped onto it.

"I'm so sorry I woke you up, Billy!" I felt guilty now; he seemed so tired! Maybe I should have just stayed at home.

Billy looked up from the table. "No, no you didn't wake me; I've been up all night."

This shocked me. "Why?"

"Been waiting for Jake." He gave a big yawn and started wheeling himself towards his room. "He's still out with the others; they've been gone all night." He called back. "Now you're here, I'm going to get some sleep. Tell Jake to wake me when he comes back."

"Ok" I replied, although I doubted Billy could still hear me.

So the pack had been out all night. Something wasn't right about it. Patrols never lasted this long, and Billy wouldn't stay up waiting for Jacob to come back unless it was important. What had happened? I hoped they hadn't gotten themselves into trouble; more specifically, Jacob hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

I curled up on the sofa and hoped Jake was alright and he'd come back soon.

----

It felt like an age – but it had probably only been a few hours – when Billy came out of his room. I'd been sitting totally still, facing the door, waiting for Jacob to come through it. If there'd been any sounds from outside, I'd hope that it was him; but he didn't come back. When Billy broke the silence, I nearly jumped out of my skin; being so used to the quiet.

"He's still not back?"

I turned to him and shook my head. It had to be the middle of the day now; I was beginning to think something serious must have happened to them. I could tell that Billy was thinking the same thing.

"They'll be back soon. It'll turn out that he just spent the night at Sam's or something..." It sounded more like an attempt to make himself believe it than what he thought.

I just nodded, and turned back to looking at the door. I was getting really worried now.

----

Both me and Billy sat in silence, waiting for Jake to come back. With every minute that passed, the tension and worry in the room got more.

Suddenly, we heard what sounded like of a group of boys stop in front of the house and we both straightened up, staring expectantly at the door.

The door opened and Jacob came in slowly and closed the door behind him before turning to face us. He was alright! I jumped up to hug him; but then I saw him properly as he turned around.

"Jake, what happened?!"


	12. What Happened

**_A/N: Everyone I am SO SORRY for leaving it at such a cliff hanger! I thought I was going to be able to write again soon but then I suddenly got given a lot to do! _**

**_I've had exams, and I still do, but I worked extra hard to get you another chapter to put you all out of your misery._**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with this story!!!_**

**_Here's a nice new chapter, enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

His hair was a matted mess, and he was covered in dirt. He hadn't put his shirt on, but I could see it in his hands, covered in blood. His bare chest was covered in large gashes of varying sizes and stages of healing, especially around one area on his arm where there were many very deep wounds.

What had happened to him that had put him in such a bad state? I dreaded to think of what he had been doing all night. My imagination flashed scenarios through my mind, each one worse than the other. For some reason, I had been thinking of Jacob as indestructible, but this was just proof of how he was still mortal. I couldn't stand the scars all over his body, and the thought of how they had been inflicted. I wanted to hide him away somewhere safe and never let him get into danger again.

I ran over to him, my eyes still wide with shock, and threw my arms around him. He lightly hugged me back.

"Jake... what happened last night?! Why..."

"Don't worry Bells. I'm fine. I'm invincible, remember?!" he laughed, obviously trying to lighten the situation. It wasn't working. Nothing could distract me from these wounds all over his body or make them seem any less serious.

I pulled away to look up at his face and looked into his eyes. "Jake. What happened?"

He held my gaze for a minute and looked over at his father. He sighed.

"We caught a new vampire trail last night during patrol and decided to follow it"

I gasped. They _followed_ a vampire trail?! Were they crazy?!

Jacobs hand squeezed mine as if to reassure me. "We followed it quite far but when we were almost in Canada and were about to give up and come back, we caught a fresh wave and figured it was nearby. We caught up to it near a small village; we assume it was planning to feed."

I clenched his hand tighter. This story seemed to be coming to the conclusion I was dreading. I knew vampire venom was poisonous to werewolves; what if they'd faced this vampire and it had bitten him? I glanced at him; he didn't look in severe pain, surely he'd be in a worse state if he'd been bitten?

"The thing didn't sense us until we had surrounded it, its senses must have weakened because it was hungry or something, I don't know, but it wasn't up for a fight. It must have realised we could take it. Sam told us not to advance, but Paul got excited. I jumped in to try and help but the thing had gotten angry. It attacked us, me and Paul, but the others stepped in and we managed to get rid of it."

Billy must have had the same thought as I had before. "Jacob, did it bi-" he started to ask, but Jacob's head started shaking before Billy had even finished.

"No one got bitten. This-" he gestured the multitude of wounds all over him "-is really nothing. It looks much worse than it was. It'll heal up fine in a few hours."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He was trying to downplay this when it was so obviously terrible?!

He smiled at me "Honestly Bells. It's nothing to worry about." He held my unbelieving gaze for a few seconds, as if trying to convince me with his eyes, but then looked up to his father.

"The only thing is, we didn't quite finish it off. We were all worried about who'd gotten hurt and the thoughts were such a confusion that it kind of snuck off." His eyes fell to the floor. "We know it's been to Forks before, and it might come back."

Billy nodded. "I'll have to talk to Sam. We'll need more protection, just in case. The thing might follow your trail back here and want revenge." He wheeled himself to the phone and dialled a number.

While Billy was busy, I turned my eyes back to Jake. The panic and fear which had overcome me when Jake walked through the door had ebbed slightly, mainly because Jake's scars did seem to be healing fast and he was standing straight and didn't seem to be in any pain.

"You're really fine?" I said softly to him, still needing reassurance.

"Bella." He took my face in his hands. "I am fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Honestly."

I nodded and smiled briefly at him.

"He said to come over for a meeting right away." Billy's voice broke our exchange and Jake's hands dropped from my face as he turned to his father. "I think it's best if you stay here, Jacob. You need some rest. I'll let you know what's said."

Jake nodded and walked over to help Billy through the door. "You get there alright?" he asked when Billy was out the doorway.

"Yes I'll be fine. Now you get some rest. Bella will look after you."

Billy started wheeling himself in the direction of Sam's house and Jacob watched him for a while, before closing the door. He turned to me.

"You look like you need a rest. Go to sleep." I ushered him towards his room, taking the role of carer.

"No no, you've come all the way here, I'm not even tired..." he gave a large yawn contradicting himself and proving my point.

"You're sleeping Jake. It'll help you heal." I ordered him, but he still showed signs of resistance. "Ok, will it make you happier if I went to sleep as well? Then you're not wasting any time with me."

He smiled and nodded. "Fine, you win. I'll sleep." He sat down on his bed and I turned around to leave him in peace, but before I'd left he called out. "Hey Bells, you have to keep your end of the deal!"

I smiled. "Don't worry, I will!" I called back. I needed some rest anyway; all this had tired me out.

As I curled up on the sofa, I just thought about how relieved I was that Jake was alright.


	13. Please Sleep

**_A/N: I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to post! I've got a lot going on right now and I really try to write in my free time, but I don't get much of it. Sorry._**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was in a meadow. I didn't look around me too much; I knew this meadow and the pain the recognition would cause. It didn't take much to stop myself from looking around though; the person in front of me held my attention entirely. His pale white skin, hypnotising voice and blood red eyes captivated me; both in amazement of the world I had once been a part of and also in terror for my own fate. Laurent advanced on me and crouched as if to spring, his eager thirst visible in his eyes. I froze. I knew I was going to die. This memory was so familiar, but I'd forgotten what happened next – all that ran through my head was that I was going to die. And then the terrifying vampire in front of me sprang.

--

I woke up suddenly. I was breathing hard, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _It was just a dream _I chanted to myself over and over, until my heart calmed down.

But it wasn't just a dream. I remembered all too well that awful day in that meadow, and the fear that had followed me afterwards. Although I realised that the wolves had been the ones to save me – the russet brown wolf that reminded me of Jacob _had_ been Jacob – and I didn't need to be scared of their hunting me, there was still Laurent. He'd told me he was doing a favour for Victoria in coming to find me, and that she was planning to kill me in exchange for James, her mate. The words he'd said rang clearly through my mind.

"If you knew what she had planned for you..."

Jacob had told me that they had killed Laurent – a fact I could still barely believe; the wolves were so mortal, I couldn't imagine them fighting and beating any vampire, but Jacob assured me that they were there for just that job and not to worry – and that had given me comfort. But I realised that Laurent was not alone. Even without Laurent's report back, Victoria would still look for me; I was sure of it. She would be determined. Was she the vampire the wolves had come across last night?

This new realisation swirled around my head, making me feel dizzy. I realised I wasn't breathing and wondered how long I'd been holding my breath, exhaling in a big gust and trying to breathe evenly. It would be ok. I would tell Jacob and the pack would work out a way to sort everything out without anyone getting hurt. It probably wasn't Victoria that they had met anyway; she wasn't the only vampire out there.

I got up slowly, still shaking off the dream. I hadn't been asleep too long, I could tell from the light; it couldn't have been past midday. I walked over to Jacob's room, opening the door a crack and peeking through. He peeked back.

"Jake!" I opened the door fully and walked in, my face reprimanding. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

He smiled at me "Sorry, mum" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm only worried about you. Plus, Billy left me in charge. I can't let him down, can I?"

Jacob nodded and held his hand out to me. I walked towards him and took his hand when it was in reach. He pulled me closer, until I was standing next to him, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me down to sit on the bed beside him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I did sleep for a bit, but then I got worried."

"About what?"

He held my hand slightly tighter and looked down at our hands together.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare." He said softly.

"Oh..." I must have said something in my sleep. "Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to disturb you. Go back to sleep for a bit and I'll be quiet this time." I started to get up, loosening my grip on his hand.

He frowned and pulled me back. "No, don't go..." He replied, holding my hand tighter.

"You need sleep, Jacob! I don't want you to be running around half-asleep because I was here."

He smiled. "I won't be running around half-asleep"

"You will if you don't rest now! You've been out all night and you were up all the day before!"

"No. I'm fine. I can handle it." He started to sit up.

I pushed his shoulders back. "Please Jake, just sleep." I looked into his eyes, hoping it would make him listen to me more.

Once I met his eyes, he groaned in defeat. "Fine, you win. I'll sleep. But only if you stay here with me."

I smiled in victory. "Of course I'll be here, Jake. You think I'll drive off home before you wake up?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "No, I mean right here." He pushed my head down, gently, so I was lying next to him and he wrapped both his arms around me.

I was already sweltering from his body heat. "Err Jake..."

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"You do realise your body temperature is enough to fry me alive, right?"

He quickly pulled his arms away. "Sorry."

His soft snoring started almost instantly. I knew he was tired.

Lying next to Jacob, with his woodsy sent and his strong, warm body near me, it was hard not to forget my worries from earlier. It was hard not to let his steady breathing lull me into a light, dreamless sleep.


	14. SORRY PEOPLE!

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it a really long time. I'm not lazy, I've just had a lot going on. I had exams and stuff like that I had to study for...

I had written you a nice new chapter but my house got broken into and my laptop got taken (along with a lot of other stuff) with all my fanfiction stuff on it :(

Thank you lovely people for staying subscribed to me...

LoveLoveLove xx


End file.
